fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom General Neo Sailor Moon Solar Digital Online Millennium DxD Grand Genesis
Kingdom General Neo Sailor Moon Solar Digital Online Millennium DxD Grand Genesis & Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Prime: The Legend of The Grand Divine Cosmic Cybertron Millennium For All Worlds-- The Greatest & Strongest Heroes & Heroines In All of Existence ''' is a fan fictional mega multicrossover story. This is divided into 3 parts. The main focus is The Bloody Valentine War, The Cybertron Civil War, & The Silver Millennium Great War. The Main Crossovers are ''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed, Neo Sailor Moon Solar, Digimon,Princess Resurrection, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Transformers, Ghost In The Shell, To Love-Ru, Sword Aet Online, Kingdom Hearts, W.I.T.C.H., Winx Club, High School DxD, Evangelion, Loney Tunes Zero, InuYasha, Sonic The Hedgehog, Freezing, Medaka Box, Omamori Himari, Tenchi Muyo! Marvel's Avengers Assemble & Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.'' Plot Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom Sailor Soldier Armies Sailor Primes / High Generals / Supreme Commanders *''Neo Solar Sailor Moon / Neo Sailor Cosmos / Valkyrie Neo Sailor Cosmos'' *''Neo Sailor Angel / Neo Sailor Alpha'' *''Neo Sailor Twilight / Neo Sailor Balance'' *''Neo Sailor Devil / Neo Sailor Omega'' *''Neo Sailor Jurai / Neo Sailor Omniverse'' *''Neo Sailor Vegeta / Neo Sailor Primal'' *''Sailor Kakyuu / Neo Sailor Chasm'' *''Sailor Galaxia / Neo Sailor Pandemonium'' *''Neo Sailor Deviluke / Neo Sailor Liege Maximus'' *''Neo Sailor Infinity'' *''Neo Sailor Zero'' *''Neo Sailor Andromeda / Neo Sailor Apocalypse'' *''Neo Sailor Enchantrix'' *''Neo Sailor Quintessence'' *''Neo Sailor Genesis'' *''Neo Sailor Celestial / Valkyrie Neo Sailor Celestial'' Sun Soldiers / Generals / Vice Supreme Commanders *''Neo Solar Sailor Sun'' *''Neo Solar Sailor Solar'' *''Neo Solar Sailor Sol'' *''Neo Solar Sailor Solaris'' Neo Soldiers / Sub Commanders *''Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Neo Sailor Nemesis'' *''Neo Sailor Charon'' Infinity Sailors / Grand Council Zodiac Sailors Deity Sailors Celestial Sailors Titan Sailors Divinity Sailors Bestial Sailors Ultimate Sailors Kinmoku Sailors / Elite Guard Sonic Heroes Team Sonic Team Dark Team Rose Team Chaotix Team Future Team Babylon Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders *''Optimus Prime'' *''Solus Prime'' Team Prime *''Arcee'' *''Bumblebee'' *''Ratchet'' *''Bulkhead'' *''Cliffjumper'' *''Elita One'' *''Wheeljack'' *''Hound'' *''Drift'' *''Crosshairs'' *''Jazz'' *''Ultra Magnus'' *''Ironhide'' *''Kup'' *''Scattershot'' *''Road Rage'' *''Xenia'' *''Skyhammer'' *''Evac'' *''Shadowstalker'' *''Nightshade'' *''Mirage'' *''Blurr'' *''X-Brawn'' *''Side Burn'' *''Cosmos'' *''Blaster'' **''Eject'' **''Rewind'' **''Rosenna'' **''Blockrock'' **''Ramhorn'' *''Stratosphere'' *''Wheelie'' *''Brains'' *''Daybreak'' *''Nightstride'' *''Perceptor'' *''Alpha Trion'' *''Smokescreen'' *''Omega Supreme'' Wreckers *''Springer'' *''Leadfoot'' **''Steeljaw'' *''Roadbuster'' *''Topspin'' *''Seaspray'' *''Pyro'' *''Rotorstorm'' *''Impactor '' *''Whirl'' *''Thunderstorm'' Dinobots *''Grimlock'' *''Slug'' *''Swoop'' *''Snarl'' *''Sludge'' *''Slash'' *''Scorn'' Aerialbots *''Silverbolt'' *''Air Raid'' *''Jetfire'' *''Jetstorm'' *''Slingshot'' Protectobts *''Prowl'' *''Hot Shot'' *''Streetwise'' *''Groove'' *''Red Alert'' Maximals *''Leo Primal'' *''Joan'' *''Rattrap'' *''Cheetor'' *''Rhinox'' *''Blackarachnia'' *''Tigatron'' *''Airrazor'' Elite Guard *''Offsight Zeta Prime'' *''King Altas'' *''Crosswise'' *''Road Block'' *''Tracks'' *''Override'' *''Depth Charge'' *''Trailbreaker'' *''Blazemastter'' Velocitronians Animatrocians Junkionains Giganticians Human Allies The Archangel *''Kira Yamato'' *''Athrun Zala'' *''Cagali Yutha Athha'' *''Munrue Ramius'' The Minerva *''Shinna Asuka'' *''Lunamaria Hawke'' *''Meyrin Hawke'' *''Taila Gladys'' The Eternal *''Lacus Clyne'' Holy Knights Mystic Guardians Raid Cats Wrecker Dogs Aerial Brigade Jungle Beast Masters Tailed Govenor-Geneals Dino Battalion Hell's Guardians Heaven's Protectors Insect Masters Aquatic Royal Guard Bakugan Generals Soul Warlords Colossus Assault Squadron Keybalde Order Of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Head Masters / Grand Masters Keyblade Masters Keyblade Warriors Angels God *''God From The Bible'' *''Archangel Naruto'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Kagome Hirgrurashi / Riariel'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Sandalphon'' *''Raquel'' *''Sariel'' *''Remiel'' *''Raziel'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Kizariel'' *''Shenhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Armaros'' *''Penemue'' *''Sahariel'' *''Tamiel'' *''Rayanre / Ophaniel'' *''Kalawarner / Ambriel'' *''Mittelt / Puriel'' Devils Supreme Ruler *''Catherine Rose Hinsoma'' *''Lillanne Rose Hinsoma'' Great King *''Shinji Bael'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' *''Kazuki Satan'' *''Serafall Mammon'' Dragons Great Dragon Council *''Dragold'' *''Silverio'' *''Bronzio'' *''Misato Apocalyon'' *''Ritsuko Infinifire'' True Dragon *''Great Red'' Dragon God *''Ophis'' Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities / Other Major Supernatural Factions Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Aztec Youkai Egyptian Vampires Shinto Gods Other Creatures Time Space Administration Bureau Mages *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testaorssa Harlaown'' *''Hayate Yagami'' *''Signum'' *''Vita'' *''Shamal'' *''Zafira'' Trivia / Extras * The Sun-Moon Quintuplets are the biological daughters of King Solace & Queen Selenity. The Sun King & The Moon Queen were killed by an illness , causing all 5 of their daughters to step and take the throne of The Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom * Queen Ashley is the child of Queen Metalia & the ruler of The Negaverse. * The Sun Soldiers & Neo Soldiers travel to countless worlds and have gained powerful allies in the war against The Dark Scouts and The Negaverse. * Sentinel Prime & Queen Sarenia are the main antagonists of the second story. Sentinel Prime betrays the Autobots and joins the Decepticons to bring back Cybertron and restore The Caste System; which was the main cause of The Cybertronian Civil War in this first place. Queen Sarenia wants revenge of The royal family of The Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom for what they have done to her ancestors in the ancient past. * Serena is a super-genius, cool-headed, responsible, and a true leader in this story. She take her responsibilities as a leader seriously. Serena and her 4 sisters are all Queens of The Moon Kingdom & Empresses of The Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom. * The canon Sailor Soldiers all hail from noble families including Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyome & Mihoshi, they served Ashley as The Dark Scouts. * The Neo Soldiers are Serena's bodyguards and the true princesses of The Solar System. * Lala Satalin Deviluke is the current Queen of planet Deviluke. Lala & The Quintuplets are co rulers of The Universe. Lala takes up the throne after her father, King Gid Lucione Deviluke was killed by one of husband candidates. Lala outlawed marriage and enagagements. * Serena, Rias, Medaka, Kazarina, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Galaxia, Kakyuu, Will, Bloom, Lala, Vega, Lacus, Satella, Nanoha & Fate are direct descendants of The 20 Original Sailor Primes. * The Ultimate Sailors are loyal to Serena & see her as their true queen because she earned their trust. Misato Apocalyon & Ritsuko Halfire are co leaders of The Ultimate Sailors. Misato & Ritsuko are said to be more powerful than Ophis and Great Red and also The Leaders of The Great Dragon Council. Misato and Ritsuko are the only sole survivors of The Fall of The Sailor Prime Dynasty. * Kikyo is the imperial princess of The Andromeda Galaxy and the older sister of The Apocalyptic Beast 666 (Trihexa). Kikyo rivals Misato and Ritsuko on terms on strength * Solus Prime is the only sole survivor of The Fall of The Prime Dynasty. Solus & Optimus are the only true Primes of The Original 13 Primes. Solus helps Optimus lead The Autobots. * More Autobots traveled with Optimus Prime & Team Prime to Earth like the Dinobots, The Aerialbots, The Protectobots, The Wreckers & Elite Guard on Omega Supreme / The Ark. * Motoko Kusanagi is the princess of Charon, she wields the Rainbow Magnum. Motoko is absolutely loyal to Serena & regrads her as her true queen. * The natural world understands & accepts The Supernatural world & The Extraterrestrial Alien Galaxies because of Shinji Bael actions & the existence of The Autobots and The Sailor Soldiers. * This story features minor crossovers with characters and elements from: ** Bakugan Battle Brawlers ** Digimon: Digital Monsters ** Pokemon ** Onihime VS ** Sekirei ** Dragon Ball / Dragon Ball Z / Dragon Ball GT /Dragon Ball Z Kai ** Black Lagoon ** Evolve ** Tenchi Muyo! ** Akame ga Kill! ** Bleach ** Zoids ** Rave Master ** Marvel's Avengers Assemble ** Marvel's Guardians of The Galaxy * Satellizer L. Bridget is the heir and successor of The First Pandora, Maria Lancelot. Satella is vastly powerful rivaling The strength of The Legendary Pandora. Satella was trained along The Legendary Pandora by Gengo Aoi. Satella is often called The Second Maria Lancelot, Second Mother of All Pandora, The Holy Queen & The Strongest & Most Powerful Pandora in Existence. * Medaka Kurokami is one of the leaders of The Grigori Organization. Medaka created a system which increases the Fallen Angels' numbers.Medaka is one of The Six True Fallen Angels Medaka is a Seraphim class Fallen Angel & The First Adnormal created by The Biblical God. Medaka is formely called The Queen Of The Seraphim, Empress of All Fallen Angels & The Goddess of Archangels. ''Medaka is Serena's true second in command. * Rias Gremory is the heir & successor of The Devil Queen, Lilith. Rias & Kazuki are said to supass Sirzechs Lucifer & Grayfia Lucifuge in terms of power and The #! couple in The Underworld Rias is vasty powerul rivaling the strength of her predecessor. Rias is often called The ''Ultimate Queen of The Underworld, Princess of All Devils, Crimson Titaness & Empress of The Great Darkness. ''Rias is Serena's third in command. * Kazarina Kamiki Jurai is the ruler of Jurai after her cousins, Ayeka & Sasami joined Ashley and The Dark Scouts. Kazarina is the biological daughter of Lady Seto. Kazarina rules with kindness and strength and with a firm hand over the royal nation. Kazarina is otfen named The ''Angelic Devil Princess of Jurai, The Goddess of Light & Darkness, The Light Hawk Empress & Supreme Queen of All Juraians. * Kagome Higrurashi is the child of The Legendary Archangel Michael. Kagome is a Seraphim Class Angel & Archangel. Kagome is said to have vast amounts of power, surpassing the might of The Heavenly & Divine Dragons and rivaling The Great Dragon Council. Kagome helps improve Heaven & The Church and increase The Angels' numbers. Kagome is called The Princess of The Archangels, Divine Princess of The Seraphim, Queen of Seraphs & Archangels & The Divine Heavenly General. ''Kagme is The Sun Quintuplets' cousin. * Shinji IBael is The son of Yui Ikari & Zekram Bael. Shinji rjected Third Impact and restored the world back to the way it was before Second Impact. Shinji has The ''Power of Destruction. ''Mephisto Pheles turn Shinji into a pureblooded Devil after Yui was ''killed ''By her ex boyfriend, Gendo Rokubungi. Shinji co rules the entire Underworld with Lillanne. Shinji is known as The ''Dark Messiah, The Dark Lord, The Apostle Slayer, The Antichrist, The One True Great King, The Great King of Ruination & Great King of The Demonic Beast. Shinji is married to Venelana Bael.'' * Naruto is The son of The Bibical God. He is vastly powerful rivaling Ophis in terms of strength. Naruto improves Heaven & The Church after he stepped up became The New God of The World. Naruto has a total of 40 Archangel Wings. Naruto also has Kurama sealed inside him.Naruto is often called The ''King of All Angels & Archangels, King of The Holy Light, The Son of God, Heaven's Greatest YHVH, The Second Almighty & The Absolute Strongest God in The Universe. * Kazuki Shikimori is a Angel / Fallen Angel / Devil hybrid. He fought alongside The Anti Satan Faction in The Satan Civil War. Kazuki wields The Boosted Gear & The 10 Commamdments Sword. Kazuki is married to Rias and give the title of Satan. Kazuki is often called The Magical Red Dragon Emperor, The Ultimate Cambion, The Holy Fallen Red Dragon Emperor of The 10 Commandments, The Strongest Magician in Existence & The Holy Fallen Devil Dragon God Emperor. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Prime Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Crossovers Category:Multicrossovers Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Story Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Dragon Ball Z Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Cartoons Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Fan Fictions